Ensemble Stars! ED Collection Vol.1
Ensemble Stars! ED Collection Vol.1 is a single featuring the two first ED songs of the anime, sung by Trickstar and UNDEAD. It also comes with a karaoke version for each song. Track Listing #'1st SING-ALONG☆' (Trickstar) - Lyrics: Saori Kodama (こだまさおり) - Composition / Arrangement: Akihiko Yamaguchi (山口朗彦) #'IMMORAL WORLD' (UNDEAD) - Lyrics: Saori Kodama (こだまさおり) - Composition / Arrangement: Tsukasa Yatoki (矢鴇つかさ) - Arte Refact #'1st SING-ALONG☆' (Karaoke ver.) #'IMMORAL WORLD' (Karaoke ver.) Lyrics 1st SING-ALONG☆= 1st SING-ALONG☆ Hokuto Subaru Mao Makoto - Kanji= All： Let's start a brand-new stage！ 踊れ Future star！ Oh, yeah All： Let's sing a brand-new song！ Yes！We are Trickstar！！ キラ・キラ 新しいフレーズに 誘われて 北斗･スバル： 出会うキミとハモりたい 最初のアンサンブル ドキ・ドキ あがってくビートを 追いかけて 捕まえたい 北斗･スバル･真緒： 抱きしめよう All： 俺たちのターン All： Clap my hands！ 流れ出すミュージック All： Clap your hands！ 聞こえてるよね? All： Start！ スバル･真緒： 全身で All： Sing！ 北斗･真： 伝えたい All： Ready Steady Dream！！ All： 光れ My Star！！ はじまりのステージを 夢見てた俺たちで ここから今 真･真緒： Yeah-yeah 叶えていく 真･真緒： Yeah-yeah All： 夢の先へ 光れ Trickstar！！ 運命って言えそうな 最高の輝きが 待っているねすぐに行くよ 手を伸ばす キミと Sing-along！ All： Let's start a brand-new stage！ 踊れ Future star！ Oh, yeah All： Let's sing a brand-new song！ Yes！ We are Trickstar！！ フワ・フワ ヨロコビのフレーズで 満ちてくる 真･真緒： つまり心はこんなに歓迎してる ウキ・ウキ 弾んでくビートは どこまでも 行方なんて 北斗･真･真緒： 知らなくても All： 頼もしいね All： Clap my hands！ 主張してるんだ All： Clap your hands！ ひとりじゃないって All： Hey！ 北斗･真： 聞こえるよ All： Hey！ スバル･真緒： 伝えるね All： Ready Steady 一緒に歌おう All： 光れ Your star！！ 止まらない流星の メロディーと走り出す カラダ中が 北斗･スバル： Yeah-yeah この奇跡を 北斗･スバル： Yeah-yeah All： 楽しんでる 光れ Trickstar！！ 偶然の出会いから うまれたちいさな光 見失わない育てていこう All： これからもキミと Sing-along！ All： Starlight 輝きをあつめて All： Starlight 俺たちで光ろう 受け取ったよキミの笑顔 北斗･スバル･真： もっと All： 笑いあおうね！ All： 光れ Trickstar！ はじまりのステージを 夢見てた俺たちで ここから今 スバル・真緒： Yeah-yeah かなえていく スバル・真緒： Yeah-yeah All： 夢の先へ 光れ Trickstar！！ 運命って言えそうな 最高の輝きが 待っているねすぐに行くよ 手を伸ばす 真っ直ぐに 俺たちを 歌おう All： これからもキミと Sing-along！ All： Let's start a brand-new stage！ 踊れ Future star！ Oh, yeah All： Let's sing a brand-new song！ うまれたての輝きをあつめて Let's start a brand-new stage！ 踊れ Future star！ Oh, yeah All： Let's sing a brand-new song！ Yes！ We are Trickstar！ - English= }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| IMMORAL WORLD= IMMORAL WORLD Adonis Koga Kaoru Rei - Kanji= 漆黒の夜闇に 溶かした甘い罠 誘惑を待つ顔だ 薫＆零：さあ見せて 白銀の牙を剥く 妖しい十字架に 磔られてるんだろう アドニス & 晃牙:もう無駄さ 全部奪い去る Immoral (Don’t be shy) これは禁断の Melody (Don’t be cool) 薫＆アドニス：そっと唇がなぞるたび その世界を満たすのは …UNDEAD 逃さない　狂おしいくらい 本能で呼びあって　もう腕の中(腕の中) 欲望に　躊躇いはいらない 裸足のままで飛び込んで(Into the Dark) UNDEAD WORLD 瞬きをするように 接吻-くちづけ-をするように のみ込む息でいっそ 薫＆零：溺れよう か弱き瞳の奥 滲んだ悦びを 見逃したりしないと アドニス & 晃牙:言っただろう もっと深くまで Immoral (Don’t be shy) キミは嘘つきな Bad lady (Don’t be cool) 晃牙＆零：フイに掴まえた指先が 震えていても離してやれない 零:「Shall we Love？」 何もかも　塗り潰すんだ 欲しがって怖がって 気が済んだなら(済んだなら) 着飾った　最後の一枚 脱ぎ捨てて飛び込めばいい(Into the Dark) UNDEAD WORLD 零&アドニス： 隠そうとした愛で叫べ 晃牙＆薫： Show me your truth, Show me your pride 零&アドニス：満たそう 晃牙＆薫： この世界の闇に溶かす Melody 逃さない　狂おしいくらい 本能で呼びあって　もう腕の中 欲望に　躊躇いはいらない 裸足のままで飛び込んで (Into the Dark) 何もかも　塗り潰すんだ 欲しがって怖がって　気が済んだなら(済んだなら) 着飾った　最後の一枚 薫&アドニス: 脱ぎ捨てて飛び込めばいい 晃牙＆零： 欲望が渦巻　カオス (Into the Dark) UNDEAD WORLD …Oh, yeah Let’s shout！！ In the dark Let’s shout！！ UNDEAD WORLD - English= In the pitch-black darkness of night Lies a melted sweet trap And a face waiting for temptation Kaoru＆Rei：Come, show it to me I bare silver fangs On an ominous cross You've been crucified Adonis & Koga:There's no use now Take everything away, immoral (Don’t be shy) This is a forbidden melody (Don’t be cool) Kaoru＆Adonis：Every time my lips gently reproduce it The ones who satisfy that world are... UNDEAD I won't let you get away, it's maddening We call each other with our instincts, you're already in my arms (in my arms) Desire has no need to hesitate Just jump in with your bare feet (Into the Dark) UNDEAD WORLD Like a wink of the eye Like a kiss on the lips I'll take your breath away in an instant Kaoru＆Rei：So let's drown In those timid eyes of yours Lies a look of pleasure I told you there's Adonis & Koga: No way I'd let that go, right? Sink even deeper, immoral (Don’t be shy) You're a deceitful, bad lady (Don’t be cool) Koga＆Rei：Those fingertips that seized me by surprise There's no letting go no matter how they tremble Rei:「Shall we Love？」 Painting over everything and anything If you want it, if you're scared, if you're satisfied, then (satisfied) The last article of clothing you're draped in Just strip it off and jump right in (Into the Dark) UNDEAD WORLD Rei&Adonis： Shout out the love you tried to hide Koga＆Kaoru： Show me your truth, show me your pride Rei&Adonis：Fill it up Koga＆Kaoru： And then melt into this world's darkness Melody I won't let you get away, it's maddening We call each other with our instincts, you're already in my arms (in my arms) Desire has no need to hesitate Just jump in with your bare feet (Into the Dark) Painting over everything and anything If you want it, if you're scared, if you're satisfied, then (satisfied) The last article of clothing you're draped in Kaoru&Adonis: Just strip it off and jump right in Koga＆Rei： Desire is a spiral of chaos (Into the Dark) UNDEAD WORLD …Oh, yeah Let’s shout！！ In the dark Let’s shout！！ UNDEAD WORLD }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Gallery TVアニメ『あんさんぶるスターズ！』EDテーマ集 vol.1 TVCM|Promotional Video Ensemble Stars! ED Collection Vol.1.jpg|Album Artwork __NOEDITSECTION__